This invention relates to measuring and sanding instruments and, more particularly, to a tool for measuring level and plumb and for sanding surface areas; the tool is for use by builders, plasterers, carpenters, masons, and the like.
For well over a century various kinds of levels have been used during wall and floor construction. Typical line levels consist of tube-like vials with an inner cavity partially filled with a clear liquid that does not freeze at the lowest expected temperature at which the level will be used. With the vial partially filled, a bubble is visible and the relation of the position of the bubble with respect to reference lines on or around the vial shows whether the surface of the wall is level or plumb.
The leveling instrument in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,041 (Wright) describes a measuring instrument provided with vials for determining level or pitch relationships and a graduated straight edge for measuring linear distance. Another patent for a composite level is U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,310 (Wright). That instrument consists of an I-shaped aluminum frame having ribbed or working surfaces, a pair of one-piece plastic cover plates integrally formed with end plates secured to the frame, and a plurality of measuring levels supported by the frame and retained by the cover plates.
One area in which plasterers regularly use levels is the installation of exterior walls. Over the last 25 to 30 years, various specialized techniques have been developed for exterior wall coverings of new and remodeled buildings. One of those techniques is the EIFS (Exterior Insulation Finishing System), which consists in applying prefabricated EIFS panels to new construction and to retrofit existing commercial, institutional, and residential buildings.
The components of EIFS typically involve (1) an insulation board; (2) an attachment of the insulation board to the substrate or existing wall surface; (3) a base coat reinforced with glass mesh on the face of the insulation board; and (4) a finish coat in a variety of colors and textures designed to protect the entire system. The actual material of the EIFS is expanded polystyrene (EPS), a light weight, resilient, foamed plastic compound that can be molded to meet specific application requirements.
When the EPS is laid onto an exterior wall, extensive sanding and leveling operations must be performed over the entire wall surface. The individual operations of sanding and leveling can be extremely tedious and time-consuming. Close attention to detail is required in taking the level measurements while, at the same time, long sweeping motions are needed in the sanding. Both prefabricated EIFS panels and field-applied EIFS panels require these combined activities. In addition, extra care and attention are needed at caulk joints and at wall and floor edges. Any tool that would improve the process and technique for sanding and taking level measurements would be beneficial.
The invention is a new building tool for leveling a flat surface while removing irregularities in the surface by sanding. The tool, named a xe2x80x9crasping level,xe2x80x9d integrates into one building tool the functions of leveling and sanding a surface.
The rasping level consists of a frame, levels positioned on a first opposing surface of the frame, and sandpaper on a second opposing surface of the frame. Positioned along the first opposing surface (the topside) of the frame are xe2x80x9cgrippersxe2x80x9d for holding and physically manipulating the tool. The frame and grippers can vary in length, and both are made of rigid, light weight material. The levels may be typical spirit levels that are used to measure the level and plumb of wall surfaces.
Sandpaper covers the second opposing surface (the underside) of the frame. The sandpaper can be high grit or heavy grit, or any other kind of suitable grit for foam, wood, floors, or walls. The sandpaper is attached to the second opposing surface of the frame by an aerosol adhesive or a semipermanent liquid adhesive. A spray adhesive may provide the easiest and most flexible method for bonding the sandpaper to the frame. After continuous use or whenever necessary, the user can easily remove and replace the sandpaper. Advantages of the invention include the following:
(1) One operation can be used to both sand and simultaneously check the level of the surface being sanded.
(2) The rasping level is faster than a hand trowel for sanding large surface areas of a sidewall, and the rasping level covers a substantially larger area in one fell swoop.
(3) New sandpaper can easily replace worn-out sandpaper.
(4) Different weights or qualities of sandpaper can be placed on the rasping level for different sanding requirements.
(5) The rasping level is faster, more efficient, more effective, simpler, and easier to use than a combination of the hand trowel and separate hand level measurement checks.
(6) The rasping level is less taxing and less arduous to use than separate tools; the human body is not as physically strained and stressed during the sanding/leveling operation. (This advantage is separate from the improvement in speed of the operation.)
Objectives of the invention include the following:
The primary objective of the invention is to create a device for builders that combines leveling and sanding into one integrated operation.
Another objective is to provide a leveling/sanding tool that can be readily maintained by changing the sandpaper as needed.
Another objective is to eliminate the need for handling several tools at the same time or in sequence in order to sand and to check that the surface of the wall under construction is level and plumb.
Another objective is to provide builders with a simple instrument that is structurally sound and efficient and that contains few movable parts.
Another objective is to provide a tool that is easy to use and easy to transport and store with other building tools.
Another objective is to devise a tool that is economical to manufacture and reasonable in cost for the plasterer who uses it.
Another objective is to provide a consistently accurate tool for the plasterer over an extended period of time with little expense for upkeep.